Daddy's Devilish Diary - A Pendle Tradition
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: A little Halloween treat for you guys.


**A/N:  
><strong>Once again GoldenWhiteRose and I decided to work together. It all started back when I first published my rewrite of an original chapter in one of the 'The Last Apprentice' books. She was the first that actually commented on it, and before we knew it we were discussing ideas. Our first story was named 'Daddy's Devilish Diary' and it took quite a while from the idea to the published story. This time we decided to do a Halloween piece, and the process has only taken 2 weeks – and I have to say that I'm quite happy with this one too :3

Anyway, I'll spare you from more jabber from me – for now at least; but do remember to leave a little review or send me a comment on PM or social media with your thoughts and opinion, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
>Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Devilish Diary - "A Pendle Tradition"<strong>

* * *

><p>Soft skin. Her soft skin was underneath him. His to take. His to kill if he'd wanted. His breath got heavier as he felt her nails dig into his rough skin, ripping, leaving a trail of red as she moved down. Many women had offered themselves to him, but no one had dared touched him before. He could feel the warmth of the blood trailing off his back. His blood, falling to the earth beneath them, mixing with hers. The night was as dark as the Fiends soul, and the only light that were given to the two of them were the light from the moon. It was full tonight, a magical moon of great power – if the legends were to be trusted.<p>

"I'll give you a daughter," she moaned under her breath. "A daughter that will make you proud."

"You seem quite sure, woman. You cannot promise this. It's something that you cannot know for certain."

A wry smile ran over her lips as she gasped for air. "I know, and so should you, my lord." A loud moan escaped her mouth as the Fiend pounded harder into her, excited by the witch's words. "We're both strong. Ah! Even _you_ can't deny- Ah! my strength!" The man was now thrusting so hard and so rapidly that Lizzy had to shut her mouth and bite her teeth together not to bite of her tongue. The world was spinning around of the mere physical activity. She could smell the scent of blood. Her blood. The Devil hadn't been gentle – and she wouldn't have liked it any other way. Life was hard, and the only way of surviving it was to be able to accept the hardship, to embrace the pain. The movement stopped, letting the woman to open her mouth to take a quick breath. She felt an explosion between her legs that caused her to lose the ability to breathe and made her see fireworks.

"I hope for your sake that what you say will be the truth." The young man had already risen to his feet and was turning away, ready to leave.

"Oh, it's true." The women assured him. She was still lying on the ground, legs spread and a wry smile on her lips.

Faster than the eye could see, he was down on the ground again, pressing his body, his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't a gentle one, neither a passionate nor a desiring one. It was pure hunger. Hunger for the power discovered in the other. In the distance, a lone wolf let out a howl, but the sound went by unnoticed as the pair once again clashed together in the dark.

In his bed, the Fiend opened his eyes. He felt a shiver run through his body. Even though it was many years since he'd met the woman, and even though he only laid with her once, the memories of her were still fresh in his mind. Many women had he bedded, but none other had been as fierce as the one that was called 'Boney Lizzy'…

The devil let out a sigh and nudged himself out of the bed. His skin was shining with sweat, but the god didn't seem to care as he walked over to the table. Here he grabbed a piece of luscious meat and sank in teeth into it while letting his eyes roam absentmindedly around the room. For some unknown reason the dream of his night with the raven haired woman had stayed as a ghost in his mind – occasionally waking him up drenched in sweat. Each time he found himself thinking, wondering, what it was that had made that woman so special. More than once had he thought that she might have put her mark on him, trying to claim him as her own, but each time he shrugged off the idea with a smile. There was no way that was possible, and even if it had been, it was highly unlikely; nobody would have dared to make such a dangerous attempt to dominate a god as deadly as him.

Or would they?

Throwing the now white bone back on the plate, he turned his back on the table and rested his lower back against it. He wouldn't have thought it of anyone else, but that woman wasn't like any other. Neither was their child, he thought. It was known that the Fiend didn't play daddy to his children. There was way too many of them for him being able to do that. Also, most of them were of no significant. They were weak and too resilient, and of no importance to the devil himself. Those few that he'd acknowledged all had something about them, something he recognized from himself, and that he valued; power, strength, and the determination and ability to defy all others just with sheer will. The black haired woman had been exactly like that, and the combination of both of their genes had ensured that Alice was indeed one of _his_.

The fiend pushed himself away from the table and walked over to his world window, the magnifying glass that allowed him to look down at the earth and the ones walking on it. He often spent his time here, checking up on his subordinates and followers. He smiled wryly to himself: It had been quite a while since he'd had a proper look at Alice…

* * *

><p>It was the time of year when the leaves had turned golden and fallen off the trees. The nights had drawn in closer and turned colder.<p>

This evening was the occasion often known as 'All Hallows Eve' or 'Halloween' and there was no one I'd rather have spent it with than Alice. We were sat together by the fire, Alice writing in her little book, and me admiring the way the fire illuminated her ivory skin and thick black eyelashes. Her cheekbones appeared higher and sharper than usual and her lips were made voluptuous by the shadows.

Just as her eyes flicked upwards to look at me from under her eyelashes almost sternly.

"Call that working, Tom?" She whispered, a hint of her white teeth behind her crimson lips. "Your master's getting a little slack with you, Thomas Ward." She continued, raising her chin haughtily, her full lips folding into a smirk. "It's time you had a proper lesson."

"Lad!" My master's voice punched through our heavy atmosphere of excitement and enticing danger. "Library, bring your notebook!"

Alice heaved an irritable sigh and pulled away from me, scowling. "Always in the way" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Alice... I should probably go." I spoke normally but was aware of my nervous hand movements. We gave each other an apologetic half-smile and then I was forced to leave Alice's soft, warm presence for my master's gnarled, cold one.

* * *

><p>By the time my master released me it was beginning to get late and the sky was as black as ink with just a sprinkling of stars to complement the full moon.<p>

I returned to the kitchen but Alice wasn't there. I followed my instincts and found her outside in the western garden, sat on the bench overlooking the fells. As I drew closer, Alice turned around to smile at me and I went and took my place on the bench beside her.

"How much did Old Gregory teach you about Halloween, Tom? About the witches' Halloween?" She asked me, smiling as though this was all some delicious game. I played along.

"About the Pendle Halloween?"

"Yes."

"He taught me that it's the most important witches' Sabbath. They believe that one coven, on Halloween night, can contact the Fiend and ask him to grant the coven one wish."

"That much is true" Alice agreed quietly, looking at me sideways from under her eyelashes in a way that was incredibly attractive. "But..." here she put her hands on my knees and turned to face me, walking her hands up my legs as she straddled my lap. "Exactly how much did he teach you about the secret rituals?" She whispered in my ear, her very words tickling my sensitive lobe.

"Alice!" I whispered, torn between resistance and surrendering to pleasure. She giggled and pressed herself against me. Some desperate hunger was about to become apparent and I chuckled at having the upper hand. We tumbled from the bench to land on the soft grass, Alice instant rolling back on top of me and straddling my lap.

I caressed her arms and she leaned down to nuzzle my cheek. I kissed her neck until she was leaning against my chest, her moans causing tiny vibrations against my exposed throat. As I kissed her, deft hands worked to unbutton and liberate me of my shirt, completely without me noticing at the time.

"Touch me, Tom" she whispered, tracing her finger along the waistband of my breeches.

Teasing her, I slowly untied the string from about her waist. She raised her arms, smiling innocently at me, and I eased her dress off, over her loincloth and binding, and over her head.

"Tom!" She whimpered more urgently, grasping my left hand in a bone-crushing grip.

I chuckled again as she wriggled out of her loincloth and kicked it off along with her pointy shoes. I kissed her along the top of her breasts while unlacing her binding from the back.

Alice, grown hot with impatience, laid my hand against her most sacred area. I began to stroke gently and she relaxed against me, spreading her legs. Her flower was moist, sticky, and warm- like the dewfall on a spring blossom. I gently inserted my index finger a little way inside her, finding her hard little nub with ease. As I circled and stroked she bit into my neck and chest, grasping my hair. Before long she started to tremble and grasped me tightly, I could feel her flower contracting and pulsating as she cried out in pleasure. I felt her release but knew from experience it increased her pleasure to keep my finger busy inside of her.

She moaned loudly, her body going limp as I removed my finger, now thickly coated in her dews. I began teasing her opening again with the same finger and I heard her whimper.

"Tom!" After a few moments of trembling on my chest while I stroked and kissed her hair she raised her head to look at me. She wriggled up to my face and started to kiss me, shallow and innocent at first but slowly her tongue explored deeper and her kiss became more lustful.

I felt her hands caressing my lower stomach, edging around the waistband of my breeches. I felt her fingers sketch over my straining erection as she began to unlace and undress me. I gasped and thrust myself forward as I felt the cool air blow over my tingling genitals.

Alice giggled and I felt her fingers walk over the pubic hair from my stomach to my loins. She caressed my manhood gently, making me groan with impatience. Alice drew back from the kiss and began making little nips along my neck and jawline.

She folded her fingers around me and began rubbing my shaft, creating friction far more delicious that I myself could ever hope to replicate. Her tongue lapped against my jugular vein and the growing stubble on my cheeks.

I felt myself drawing closer to release far faster than ever before, feeling Alice's moist centre rubbing gently against my thigh and feeling her clever tongue tease the skin of my throat.

The blood of my member was close to boiling. I heard the way I groaned, almost pathetically, yet made no attempt to silence myself, knowing how erotic Alice found the noises.

I panted in time with Alice's strokes, feeling my loins tighten and trickles of release begin to run. I felt her other hand caress beneath my foreskin.

"Alice!" Came my strangled cry as my loins released the pressure within, along with an eruption of pleasure. I groaned loudly. Alice descended to kiss me fully as I slowly came back to reality. Or heaven. I couldn't at the moment tell which was which.

"Did you like that, Tom?" She whispered as I grasped her to my chest.

"My perfect Alice... it was perfect just like you." I whispered back, kissing her on the nose. "Absolute bliss." I cuddled her into me and tried my best to make her more comfortable.

She drew back from me and smirked again.

"I can make it even better." She whispered temptingly, yet I found it impossible to believe her. I couldn't begin to imagine anything feeling better.

Alice answered my silence by straddling my lap but I quickly backed away.

"No, Alice!" I cried. She smirked, unable to take my objection seriously, and she began trailing seductive kisses down my stomach. I lifted her chin and shifted away.

"Alice...no." I leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I want to... heaven and earth, I want to, but you know I couldn't, Alice. I've always wanted to keep the wedding night sacred and I can't let my lust destroy that for either you or me."

"You think we'll get married, Tom?" She asked, her smile, so radiant it seemed to put the very stars to shame.

I hadn't really thought about the future in those terms before and was in no hurry to do so now. We were both young and blissfully happy in each other's company. Alice was always ordering me not to spoil our perfect peace with worry.

I gently touched her flower, caressing her as lightly as I could.

"Would you like a little more?" I asked gently.

"Mmn, no, Tom." She snuggled into me. "I just want to be held by you."

"It's going to get cold." I whispered, caressing her goose-pimpled arms. "You're shivering already."

"Take me to bed then, Tom." She smiled at me pleasantly. I pulled my breeches on, throwing the rest of our clothes over my shoulder. I took Alice up into my arms the way a bridegroom carries his bride over the threshold.

We crept eagerly through the dark, warm halls of my master's house; thankfully filled with the sounds of his snoring.

I eased Alice down gently onto the bed, and she wriggled under the covers as I hung our clothes over the back of our chairs.

"Coming to bed, Tom?" She held the covers open invitingly for me. I smiled indulgently, crawling under the covers with her. She turned her back towards me and curved her spine to fit my body exactly. I felt the tempting curve of her bottom but, already sated for the night, I was content to merely hold her in my arms and keep her warm and protected whilst she slept.

"Don't forget, Tom, you can't tell anyone about our secret ritual." She whispered as she fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her neck before dropping off to a deep sleep of sweet Alice-sented dreams.

* * *

><p>In his home, the Fiend let out a sigh. He didn't know how to feel, seeing what he'd just seen. There was no guilt or shame mixed in with his feelings. He was her father, true, but they'd never been close, and, besides from that, he only looked at the mating ritual as a clashing of different powers coming together to create a new one. There was nothing of the pleasure itself that tempted him, not to the degree that it tempted the mortal men. For him it was nothing more than a pack of sugar in a mountain of sweets. To him, the acts of pleasure and love between the young humans were nothing. He could not understand the emotional affection. Sure, he knew of the concept and the strength that supposedly was to find if only the love was strong enough, but he'd never personally experienced it. It was not possible for someone like him.<p>

'One day,' he thought to himself. 'One day she'll return, and the boy with her.' Ever since he discovered his daughter's potential he'd wanted to get her to his side. His confrontation of her had been turned down without any doubt in her mind, but the devil knew his kind. Inside of her dwelled a seed of darkness, a seed that in time would grow stronger and spread its roots in her mind without her noticing. Soon enough she would change her mind. The Fiend was certain. It was only a question of time. And with the boy following her like a puppy – love-struck and claimed by her mark; nothing would be able to stop him. His reign would be the only one every human would ever know, and there would be neither more threats nor strong opposing powers. No, everything would be as it should, and if the boy just needed a little more time, the Fiend had time to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
>it will help us write better in the future^^<p>

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
>FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub<br>Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
>Twitter: WinnyArty<br>Pintrest: WinnyArty  
>Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis<br>Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
